Oh Merde
by Nat-kun
Summary: Comme tous les garçons de son âge Ichigo s'adonne aux plaisir solitaires. Seulement, parfois, il faut réfléchir avant d'agir. PWP à 200%. LA note de début de chapitre... ne la lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas être choqué à vie... Mwahahahaha!
1. Pressé?

Fanfiction Bleach_Oh! Merde...

**Disclamer:** Cette horreur est à moi, mais pas Ichigo ni aucun autre beau cul de Bleach.

**Rating:** M, M, M, définitivement M. Un pur PWP.

**Résumé:** Comme tous les garçons de son âge Ichigo s'adonne aux plaisir solitaires. Seulement, parfois, il faut réfléchir avant d'agir. PWP.

**Couple:**... Pas vraiment un couple, mais bon un peu (très peu) de IchiShiro.

**Note:** Que dire? Que ce... _truc_ m'est venu au beau milieu de la nuit par pur hasard? Ce serait pire que du mensonge. En vérité, je m'adonnais moi-même à la même pratique qu'Ichi et ma première expérience _**vraiment, vraiment, vraiment**_ honteuse avec un objet m'est revenue en mémoire et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de voir Ichi dans cette position. Sauf que moi, je n'avais pas Shiro pour tout rattraper. Depuis, mes amis m'en ont offert un vrai.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps mais Ichigo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Emplit d'une frustration sexuelle à ce point exacerbée qu'il avait beau avoir jouit deux fois depuis le début de la soirée, il se sentait encore emplit de désir et de luxure. Un scénario vint titiller ses fantasmes et, las de lutter contre le sommeil et ses pulsions, il s'accroupit en travers de son lit, retirant pyjama et boxer, largement inutiles dans cette tâche, reprenant avec réluctance la pauvre serviette qui avait déjà bien servit pour la nuit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son sexe se gorge à nouveau de sang et que sa verge suinte des prémices de son plaisir. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à atteindre l'orgasme de cette manière et, bien que réticente, sa main s'engagea entre ses fesses, taquinant la rondelle rose de son anus avant d'y introduire un doigt. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

A présent les jambes obscènement écartées, son corps produisant divers bruits humides des plus excitants alors qu'il flattait ses bourses et la bases de sa queue au même rythme que son antre brûlante, sa respiration se fit plus difficile entre halètements et gémissements dignes des meilleurs pornos. Bien décidé à prendre son pied comme jamais, sa seconde main vint aider le première, son corps se penchant en avant afin de s'ouvrir encore mieux. Trois plus deux l'écartelaient et son cul venait à leur rencontre sans pour autant que le plaisir soit insurmontable.

Résolu, il reprit ses va-et-vient sur son sexe alors que quatre doigts plongeaient en lui jusqu'à la dernière phalange et même plus. C'était si bon...

Grisé par le plaisir, il se saisit du premier truc qui, dans sa chambre, pourrait servir de gode de fortune, dur et épais, pour qu'il s'empale dessus en toute impunité. Rapidement enfoncé dans son trou, pressant son bassin contre le matelas pour le faire pénétrer plus loin, ses deux mains à présents occupées à pomper sa verge, son corps si bien ouvert aspira l'objet qui frottait sans relâche sa prostate meurtrie. Les jambes tremblantes, le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, il jouit à long jets dans le bout de tissus déjà bien utilisé, atteignant l'orgasme tant attendu avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, ravagé.

Les brumes du plaisir se dissipant, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Oh! Merde... » dans le silence moite de sa chambre. En effet, c'était bien beau de le faire entrer, mais il s'agissait maintenant de le faire sortir. Seul. Car il ne se voyait ABSOLUMENT PAS aller demander à son père ou à un quelconque autre médecin de lui retirer ça. Plutôt mourir...

Heureusement pour lui, comme à chaque fois que le problème se présentait, une voix amusée lui redonna espoir:

« __Besoin d'aide Majesté?_ »

**Voilà!**

**Shiro: C'est dégueulasse!**

**Ichi: Je suis d'accord, je pense pas que les lecteurs ont envie de savoir ça.**

**Nat, _qui se cure désinvoltement l'oreille de son petit doigt_: Vous savez, y'a tellement de gens étrange sur ce site...**

**Shiro: Ok, mais quand même, tu aurait pu nous épargner les commentaires sur ta vie privée, on s'en fout nous!**

**Nat: Je sais pas, Ichi avait l'air très intéressé par mon cadeau... Toi, je ne commente pas, tu me l'as déjà emprunté...**

**+GAME OVER+**


	2. Dormir est une perte de temps

**Fanfiction Bleach_Oh! Merde...**

**Chapitre deux**

**Note: **A la base c'était un one-shot totalement débile, mais quelqu'un (je ne dirai pas qui, elle se reconnaîtra) m'a donné l'idée de mettre Ichi dans des situation impossibles juste parce qu'on ne voit jamais aucun héros comme ça. Tant pis, c'est tombé sur lui...

Par contre faut pas espérer des updates ou des trucs comme ça, c'est au petit bonheur la chance, comme ça vient parce que l'idée ne me quitte pas. Comme là...

Ichigo regarda l'heure sur le coin de son écran 2h58. OK, il était super tard, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller, si? Non, en vérité c'était de la faute de Rukia: elle n'avait pas à lui faire découvrir ce site. Ben tien! S'il avait su, il l'aurait ignoré purement et simplement. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu savoir, ce n'était pas comme avec Chappy ou toutes les autres passion de la brunette, ce n'était pas affreusement ridicule ou adorablement benêt, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu prévoir qu'il deviendrait fan. Non, accro. Accro, il était tout simplement accro. La preuve, il se tenait en équilibre précaire sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, sous quatre couches de vêtement et emmitouflé dans sa couette alors qu'il déteste le froid, juste pour s'assurer de rester connecter à Internet. Accro, qu'il disait...

Tient, ça, ça l'air sympa!

Voyons voir ça...

Yessssssss!

Que va-t-il arriver...

Ohoho, heureusement qu'il fait froid...

…

Une nouvelle fois, le roux regarda l'heure. 4H07. Il devrait penser à aller se coucher... Maiiiiiiiis... La flemme d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour lire la suiteuh! Tant pis, encore un peu...

Et la nuit passa.

« Ichigoooooooooooooooooo! Debout, debout! C'est le matiiiiiiiin! » Tonna la voix de stentor du patriarche de la famille Kurosaki.

Il fut accueillit par un regard vide et des cernes noires, mais noires...

Inquiet, car avoir une furieuse joie de vivre à la limite du dégoût ne vous empêche pas de vous inquiéter _sérieusement_ pour vos enfants, il s'approcha de son fils, le questionnant sur d'éventuels problèmes. Après tout, son fils était Shinigami remplaçant et avait un hollow intérieur bavard, violent et pervers.

Las, la petite fraise n°15, lui assura que tout allait bien.

Comment avouer à son père que s'il ne dormait pas depuis trois semaines, ce n'était pas à cause d'insomnies mais juste d'une furieuse addiction aux fanfictions yaoi qui le mettaient en scène avec le fameux hollow intérieur?

**Ichigo: J'avais espéré que tu me mettrais en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre...**

**Shiro: Pas tant de compliments, je vais finir par me vexer...**

**Nat: Ho, les amoureux, les disputes de couple c'est ailleurs, si vous êtes pas contents, allez voir Gin!**

**Gin, _qui surgit de nulle part_ (un cavalieeeeeer, qui surgit de la nuiiiiiiit... Non, c'est bon j'arrête...): On parle de moi?**

**Shiro, _las_: Oh, toi dégage, le rapiat...**

**Nat, _à Gin d'un tout doucereux_: Il dit ça mais en vérité je suis sûr qu'il adoooooooore devoir se soumettre à toi...**

**Shiro: Ne parle pas de toi à la troisième personne, ça fait prétentieux.**

**Nat: Ne parle pas comme ça à l'auteur, ça fait suicidaire.**

**+GAME OVER+**


	3. Manquer un jour

Ichigo n'avait presque pas dormi de la semaine. Épuisé par ses révisions, ses chasses avec le arrancars -jeu permanent du chat et de la souris avec Aizen- et ses exercices bien trop physiques et épuisants avec son hollow. Signe extérieur de fatigue sexuelle: production très **très** amoindrie de sperme lors de l'éjaculation.

Bref, plus jamais ça.

Vendredi soir, moment béni. On rentre, on balance ses chaussures, jette son sac, mue, et une fois en pyjama on s'effondre sur son lit. _Goal_! Nota bene: ne pas oublier de passer _sous _la couverture et _sur_ le coussin. Coussin au niveau de _la tête_, c'est plus pratique.

Ichigo sombra alors dans un sommeil amplement mérité et extrêmement profond. Tant et si bien que rien et surtout personne ne pu le réveiller. Ni Kon et sa voix stridente, ni son père et ses coups franchement lourds, ni aucune de ses soeurs et leurs techniques... plus ou moins fraternelles, encore moins un quelconque shinigami/vizard/hollow/barge monomaniaque déjanté à tendance dictateur auto-déiste -rayez la mention inutile- ne pu le sortir de cette transe comateuse. (notez que "barge monomaniaque déjanté à tendance dictateur auto-déiste" ne comprends qu'une seule et même proposition)

Bref, quand notre rouquins préféré se réveilla, il faisait grand jour et tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée de s'amuser avec le beau au bois dormant, que ce soit pour le torturer physiquement ou moralement. Lequel, une fois debout sur ses deux gambettes partit à l'exploration de la cuisine afin de combler le gouffre de son estomac, oubliant toute norme qui dicte que tout être humain mâle entre 12 et 67 ans se trouve affublé d'un trou noir gastronomique en lieu et place de cet organe.  
>16h37, grand soleil, pas grand chose à faire, allumer la télé. Et là le choc.<p>

Non seulement il à raté trois séries qu'il voulait absolument voir, un film, pas mal de repas -tu m'étonne que j'ai faim!- et plusieurs heures à plancher sur ses cours mais surtout, surtout, pire que tout, il avait perdu du temps.

On est dimanche.


End file.
